


Messy Endearment

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in prison for so long, 777 is needy for affection, affection that Zim is apparently willing to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Headcann irken have two penises, which is why Zim's is mentioned as "dicks" instead of "dick".

Little breathy noises leave Zim as kisses are being placed along his jaw line. Leathery Vortian fingers trace up his from his stomach, lifting his shirt. A laugh escapes, unable to help it. The feeling tickled. How he ended up like this, laying on his side with prisoner 777, or rather, S'ven as he now wished to be called, Zim was not sure. Ever since he escaped from Vort and ended up as the newest member of Zim’s never ending list of sidekicks, he had been constantly by Zim’s side. At least he was a component sidekick. But after years of being stuck on that planet he became more affectionate than Zim remembered him ever being since he last saw him years ago, when they worked together as scientist. It must be the loneliness that came with being a prisoner. Zim wasn’t going to complain, though. He loved the attention more than anything else.

The Vortian rubs his face against Zim’s, and lifts his leg. It makes Zim break out in a grin. Head rubbing was his favorite form of affection. S'ven is humming to himself, something Zim has found S'ven frequently did in times of excitement. His dick is pressed up against his hole, the tip barely inside. "Are you ready for it, Zim?“

"Yesssss!” Zim’s words are hissed out more needy than he means them to be. All the anticipation was getting to him, he wanted it now. His own dicks were writing around in anticipation, coiling and squeezing each other. They’re dripping with his body’s self made lubricants. “Stop taking your time and put it in already!”

Without another second of hesitation, S'ven pushes into Zim. He goes agonizingly slow, and Zim is torn between appreciating it considering the Vortian’s large size, and wanting him to just slam right into him. His body is aching with need. Vortian’s dicks started thin, and eased in easily. After a few moments, he feels the other’s hips pressed up against him, he’s fully inside him. 

“Get on with it!” Zim can’t wait another second. To his relief, S'ven pulls out, almost all the way, then slams back into him. A loud moan leaves Zim, his dicks flailing around. S'ven thrusts into him, again and again. Zim has to reach up and hold onto one of his horns to keep himself steady. 

“Yes! Yes! Give Zim moooore!” The invader can’t help but drool, caught up in his own pleasure. Each thrust sent a surge of pleasure rocking through his entire body. A little shock would come from his PAK, just adding to it.  
Every couple thrusts, a strained bleat emits from his partner. His little hands hold onto Zim tighter, almost enough to leave bruises. S'ven speeds up, panting Zim can hear his tiny legs clacking against the tiled floor.  
“You’re so great,” S'ven mumbles, butting his face against Zim’s again. Before he pulls back, he places a kiss on him, just to the side of his mouth. He’s close, Zim can tell. 

“Stop holding back on me, give it all you got!” Zim grins, rubbing the Vortian’s horn. Always so obedient with him, S'ven does exactly what he says, and seconds later Zim can feel him filling him. A loud bleat escapes him, and he gives the final thrusts that he can muster. Zim’s eyes are practically rolling to the back of his head, and he holds his breath.

S'ven goes practically limp, dropping Zim’s leg and pulling out of him. He drapes an arm ver Zim. His fingers trace along Zim’s stomach again, and Zim shivers. He wonders if S'ven knows the stomach is his weak spot. His tiny hand brushes against the large of Zim’s two tentacle-like penises, and Zim wraps them around it. S'ven squeezes and massages while it squirms and wraps around him, and the smaller coils around the base of the larger. Zim is trembling up against him. It doesn’t long before Zim can’t hold off any longer. Jerking forward, he feels the warm liquid splatter against his stomach.

Zim rolls over to face the Vortian, goofy smile on his face. He pats him on the head. "Very good, you’ve pleased Zim. Now clean this mess you’ve made up.“ 

S'ven laughs, and pulls Zim up against him. "I’m too tired, Zim, why don’t we just cuddle?”

The Irken’s antennae lay flat and he narrows his eyes. He wants to yell at the other alien, but he’s enjoying the closeness a bit too much. A burning hotness lights up Zim’s face, cheeks darkening. “Fine. But you’re cleaning the whole house for this.”

“Mhm,” S'ven mumbles, almost dismissively, pressing a kiss against Zim’s forehead.


End file.
